Homoerótismo
by veniphore
Summary: Luces deprimente, Kougami Shinya. Excesivamente cadavérico, como si estuvieses esperando el estío sólo para dejar tu cuerpo perecer resignado en el vacío.


— Ah, por fin has despertado.

Pese al gran sopor que experimentaba, logró escuchar a lo lejos aquella frase que sin duda fungió como incentivo para no volver a desfallecer. Sus párpados poco a poco fueron separándose con dificultad y, como si las escenas a su alrededor se reprodujeran en cámara lenta, pudo al fin reconocer la voz que con serenidad se dirigió hacia él. Lastimosamente, el hecho de poder distinguir al execrable portador de tan melódico tono, no fue suficiente para hacerle reaccionar como hubiese querido. Gracias a dichos síntomas sólo pudo deducir que había sido drogado.

¿El causante? Makishima Shogo.

Cuando su visión logró discernir su delgada silueta, hizo todo lo posible por tratar de recordar qué había sucedido el día anterior. _Imposible_, sus recuerdos estaban tan brumosos como su vista. ¿Qué demonios lo había conducido a una situación como tal? Demasiado súbito, demasiado inadmisible. Lo único que en su mente destellaba como imágenes de caleidoscopio eran escenas de una exasperada y obsesiva búsqueda. Bien, al parecer había encontrado lo que buscaba, mas nunca contempló dicho final.

Oh, ¡cuánto le molestaba! Ni el Sistema Sybil sería capaz de comprenderlo con sus equívocos porcentajes y sentido de la justicia intrínseco.

— Luces deprimente, Kougami Shinya. Excesivamente cadavérico, como si estuvieses esperando el estío sólo para dejar tu cuerpo perecer resignado en el vacío —El albino se mostró sosegado cuando se acercó con reserva a la silla donde el azabache se encontraba atado—. En pocas palabras diría que te ves espléndidamente sumiso hoy.

Los tobillos le ardían de manera infernal al igual que las muñecas. ¿Qué decir de sus hombros? Sentía que en cualquier momento se desprenderían de su tórax al hallarse en demasía retorcidos. Si no fuese porque sus extremidades comenzaban a entumirse y a que la droga fungía como muleta, ya hubiese bramado como animal salvaje.

Un suspiro nada fingido fue lo siguiente que vio escapar de los labios de quien fuera el antagonista de su vida. Makishima no era de aquellos que mostraba falsa modestia, diversión o exaltación; todo sentimiento expresado en sus palabras y reflejado en sus facciones era tan auténtico que explicaba parte de su siniestra existencia.

Así pues, el susodicho jaló otra de las sillas para colocarla frente suyo y posteriormente tomar asiento. Portaba en sus manos dos objetos en particular: Uno cuyo uso era simbólico y otro cuya aparición en escena resultaba sospechosa. Conforme los segundos pasaban, la conciencia del pelinegro iba despertando a regaña dientes; entonces pudo percatarse de que su torso se encontraba completamente desnudo y que la habitación en donde estaban parecía ser perteneciente a una muy lujosa mansión.

Una vez más se vio alejado de cualquier pensamiento cuando escuchó la voz de Makishima. Volvió la vista hacia este y le notó cruzado de piernas, abriendo el libro.

— Novelas eróticas.  
Comenzó.  
—Apollinaire, Marqués de Sade… Autores que nos regalan historias brutales donde impregnan la esencia más deliciosa y excitante del sexo explícito; claro, de manera poco ortodoxa pero sin rayar en lo pedestre.

El albino mojó la punta de sus dedos elegantemente, segundos después los llevó al papel y cambió de hoja.

— Plasman en sus letras los tabúes en la sexualidad humana, todo aquello que la sociedad apunta con el índice y censura por falso pudor.  
Continuó, levantando la vista y enfocándola en el otro.  
— Exhibicionismo, sadomasoquismo, _homosexualidad._..**  
**Una sonrisa perspicaz surcó su rostro.  
— Esta, por ejemplo —Señaló el libro con la mirada—, es una novela homoerótica de Oscar Wilde, _Teleny_.

Tomó con determinación el pequeño aparato circular del cual sobresalía un botón oscuro que presionó sin advertencia, haciendo que de inmediato el interior del_Enforcer_ se agitara considerablemente. Dicho aparato se trataba ni más ni menos que del mando de un _vibrador_. A juzgar por la sensación que Kougami experimentó, Makishima lo había colocado dentro de su recto, probablemente mientras dormía. Segundos más tarde el pelinegro gimió de placer cuando su próstata comenzó a sacudirse incesante. Los sonidos guturales que a continuación se dejaron escuchar fueron una mezcla de fruición e impotencia.

_ Mierda._ No podía permitirse verse humillado de una manera tan ruin.

— "Mi mente empezó a hervir una burbuja como fluido ardiendo. Todos los vasos de mi miembro se ampliaron fuertemente, así como los nervios. Los conductos espermáticos desbordándose completamente y mi emoción era tal, que difícilmente podía mantenerme de pie. Era torturado, mi cuerpo en llamas, mi mente un infierno. ¿Él está sufriendo tanto como yo?"

Presionó nuevamente el botón, dándose el lujo de ver el abatido rostro de su víctima. Simplemente le era imposible mostrar misericordia al tratarse del hombre que tenía enfrente y que se hallaba inflando sus pulmones en la búsqueda de aire.

_ Verdad flagrante, disfrutaba bastante dicho panorama._

Kougami entreabrió un sólo ojo, sus dientes chirriaban debido a la ira. Su mirada devoraba con odio al villano (O anti-héroe, ¿quizás?) que destrozó su dignidad.

_Anarquista, asesino, abusador. Ahora tenía más razones para acabar con su vida._

— No me jodas… —Musitó el pelinegro entre dientes, poco más y se desencaja su mandíbula por mantenerla tan apretada—. Déjate de tonterías, Makishima. Voy a matarte justo ah- _khg._

No pudo terminar la frase, Makishima había ejercido su derecho al dominio oprimiendo nuevamente el control.

— Es una pena que lo consideres_una tontería,_sobre todo tratándose de semejante obra literaria. La reacción que obtendrás no será ni remotamente placentera si sigues así de renuente, Kougami Shinya.

Con parsimonia echó un vistazo al miembro ajeno, la erección ya podía distinguirse entre sus piernas. Excelso. Aquello provocó otra sonrisa más.

— "Ese corto espacio de tiempo pareció ser una eternidad, él me miró con tal apasionado y voluptuoso anhelo, que el hambre carnal en sus ojos me hizo sentir débil."**  
**

Citó, esta vez sin necesidad de danzar al compás de las letras, sino que mantuvo fijos sus ojos en Shinya. Este tenía los labios entreabiertos, jadeaba. Gotas de sudor se mostraban empapando las hebras oscuras de su cabello. El vibrador seguía aniquilando la poca cordura que le restaba y, Makishima, ese maldito le excitaba por la forma en que susurraba.

— Suéltame y termina ya con este maldito circo.**  
**Gruñó.

Pese a que el placer que sentía era incuestionable, no tenía pensado ceder tan fácilmente. Era claro que el albino buscaba su propia satisfacción, por ende ni muerto contribuiría a denigrarse para complacerle.

— ¿Terminar? No, yo diría que lo estás disfrutando demasiado —Cerró el libro dejándolo sobre la silla. Desactivó el vibrador y se puso de pie, acortando la distancia al avanzar hacia él—. Tal vez te guste más si te doy una mano, ¿hm?

Inclinóse ladeando su faz con la intención de dirigir sus labios hasta su oído.

— "Nunca conocí a un hombre cuyos sentimientos coincidieran muy bien con los míos. Ahí había una corriente entre nosotros, como una chispa de electricidad corriendo por un cable."—Al terminar de susurrar, se había inclinado lo suficiente como para besar su cuello una sola vez. Su tacto acarició el bulto que resaltaba de la anatomía ajena y que aclamaba atención—. Estás tan húmedo que me han dado ganas de beberla entera.

De acuerdo, el contacto y las palabras de su opresor fueron suficientes para desquiciarlo por completo. Con los escasos recursos que tenía (simple fuerza física) intentó abalanzarse sobre él hasta alcanzar sus labios y apresarlos apasionadamente. Todo el odio que le profesaba debía ser expuesto de cualquier manera posible.

¡Era imprescindible! ¡Imperioso! Inevitable.

Lo deseaba.

Se deseaban.

No de una manera muy sana, claro está.

Pero qué más daba, _el pecado es grandioso, la pasión y el odio son bebidas que embriagan. Y así pues, toda gran pasión desemboca en lo infinito. _

¿Qué no?


End file.
